Seikon no Qwaser lost years
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: Sasha and Mafuyu have a child only Sasha doesn't know her until they meet by accident what will happen find out! SASHA X MAFUYU!
1. Chapter 1

Seikon no Qwaser lost years

PROLOGE

It's a cold and misty night... 16 yr old Mafuyu thought as walk down the path passed the gates of the only home she ever had ever since she lost everything and was adopted.

Not this time it'll be diffrent this time i'll make sure of that! she said to herself as she cluched on to the cross Sasha had given her and she looked down at he growing belly.

her thoughts were cut short as she stopped and looked back at the school one last time remebring what had happed the day before when the dean had found out what tomo,teresa and his own duaghter had been hidding from him, as soon he found out he told her to leave and never set foot near the school again something about her a bad influance to the other students yeah right if he got off his ass he'd see how fucked up the school is ever since he became dean... she didn't have to worry about that now, now she had to worry about the unforseen future that lies ahead her.

She took a deep breath picked her suitcase and continued walking disappearing in to the the evening mist.

meanwhile tomo and teresa whatched with tears in their eyes as Mafuyu glanced back one last time before disappering knowing they may never see their friend again.

6 years later... on mikan island

Patricia or Patty Oribe whatched the tv screen the hard consentration trying to beat the boss level of her game not realizing the volume woke up her mom.

Mafuyu woke due to all the racket from the living room she looked at the time and was surprized how early patti was home she quickly up check herself out in her mirror she was wearing a pair of black shorts and a tunick hanging off her left hip and a strapless wrap top (think weda's outfit from hare + guu), she shook herself awake and proceeded to the living room.

Soo... was today a half day at school? she asked patty as she sat down next to her and notice how she tensed up she then looked at the screen patty noticed how mafuyu was eyeing the reset button her mom has going to ask her to do somtheing for her she knew it.

Ooh! your fighting boss not bad... but whens the last time you saved...hmm?

uh...t-today i d-didn't why? patty said with a scared look on her face.

Mafuyu smirks before pressing the reset button.

FRICKIN NOOOOOOOOOO!

patty watch your mouthe now i need you to do somthing for me! Mafuyu says she handed Patty her wallet and a shopping list.

I need you to take the ferry to the city and get groceries okay?

Ok... patty mumbuled as she went over to her giant rabbit back pack put it on and ran out the door.

Mafuyu thoughts: why did i buy her the bunny pack? it's bigger then she is for pity sake!

moving on

After a half hour boat ride Patty made her to the supermarket while she was walking she bumped into someone and fell over she looked up and saw a man with silver hair and cold blue eyes stairing at her she quickly got up apologized and continued her route.

Hasn't changed much Sasha thought as he was walking down sidewalk to his old school hoping to see someone he missed dearly his thoughts were cut short when saw what looked like a giant rabbit coming torward him until hefelt somthing bump in to him and herd a small eep which cause him to look down and saw alittle girl around 4 or 6 with silver hair and purple gray eyes wearing a brown starpless dress with black shorts and white sandels stairing at him she got up and said sorry to him and ran off before he could ask if she was ok and where her parents were.

Sasha thoughts: who ever bought her that rabbit was a nut it's bigger she is for havens sake!

he about keep going himself when he notice a dog tag necklace on the ground with Patricia Oribe 64 Mikan Island written on it after secounds he sighed and made a choice to go look for the girl and bring her home after 15 min of looking he found her.

Hey kid! he said while walking over her. are you lost or somthing?

Oh no mister i'm not lost i'm just shopping for my mom. patty explained while proudly showing Sasha the list.

I see... and where is this mother of yours? he asked arching an eye brow.

At home patty ansewred

Notcing it was almost night sasha discided to take her back to her home which patty hesidtinly agreed to

after another ferry ride they made it to Mikan Island patty lead Sasha through the jungle to her house.

wait here and i'll go get my mom! mama! she said as ran into house.

Sasha on the other hand was planing on leaving just then till he herd a voice he hadn't herd in 6 years.

he turned around and saw a very shocked Mafuyu stairing at him he got one good look at her and patricia before he caught on.

Patricia has his daughter.

Later when Mafuyu got patty to sleep she went in to the kitchen sat down at the kitchen table across from Sasha unsure of what he'll do.

So what do you want to know? she asked causiously not looking at him.

Everything, how old is she? why didn't you tell me? and why are you two living here?

Mafuyu took a deep breath and told him every thing down to patty's loose tooth.

Mafuyu was sobbing for a while before sasha stood up walked over to her and pulled her in to a tight embrace.

sasha: Mafuyu... .


	2. Chapter 2 mom's cooking

Chapter 2

mom's cooking -

It had been 24hrs since sasha became a surprize daddy and decided that he'd be stayihg at Mafuyu's house, he was surprized how Mafuyu managed to raise their daughter given the little resorces and inexperience she had with children despite that she was still the same as she ever was beside the fact she was some what of a party animal.

his attention was suddenly on patty who her mom up for her job apparently Mafuyu works part time at a photo hut which him made wonder if anyone on the island owned a camera.

"Ma! mom!" patty kept repeating telling her mom to wake up.

go away i'm sleeping! Mafuyu growled.

"Your not sleeping your hungover". patty said in a nervous voice.

sasha found out she was a binge drinker the day after he showed up.

"eather way if you wake me up again"... mafuyu's face turned dark and scary, "i'll drop you!" she said in a scary voice giving a thumbs down to patty before going back to sleep leaving patty and sasha creeped out.

15 min later Mafuyu woke up all cheerful and rested she looked at her daughter and notice she was blue in the face.

"whats wrong sweety" she asked

"Your gonna be mad if tell you..." patty said with a goofy smile on her face and her left eye twitching.

Mafuyu knew that face well.

"I won't get mad i promise" mafuyu said in a sweet voice a little too sweet sasha noticed.

"well.."

mm hmm! ^_^

"i-it appears your late for work" patty said looking down in dispair while pointing at the clock.

EHHHHH! mafuyu quickly turned around a looked at the time which was 1:47pm.

WHAT! she screamed and gave an annoyed look over to patty.

you promised you wouldn't get mad! patty screamed

why didn't you wake me up! mafuyu asked

i tried to but you said if i woke you up again you'd kill me! patty said

Mafuyu was about respone when an annoncement came on.

chef: attention all hunters and fishers please report to the village squre for an important meeting!

being the secound best hunter and third most dangerous person on Mikan that goes me too, we'll talk about this later! mafuyu said as she got up and ran out the door.

But your the who wouldn't wake up. patty sweat drop

Sasha chuckled at the whole thing he found it cute when they argued.

after mafuyu left sasha tried to get to know patti

So...whats it like living here? sasha asked he noticed she hasn't talked to him since she found out abou him being her dad.

okay i guess patty answered in a bored tone she then stood up and walked over too the fridge and took out a container with red soup in it.

i-is Borscht! 8D sasha asked in a excited voice.

yeah it's my favorit why patty asked

mine too! he said he said

after sasha helped her re heat the Borscht the father and daughter started talking, sasha learnd that patti's personality was a mix of his and her mom's she was quiet and stuborn but very protective of her friends and family.  
she was very smart for her age as he will soon find out.

so sasha ...patty asked

dad! sasha said

huh? patty gave him a qestioned look.

call me dad not sasha. he said

okay daddy she said in a nervous voice.

apon hearing that sasha reach out to her and gave her a hug.

that works to he said

he let go of patty when he heard someone coming patti climbed on the sofa (sasha's bed! XD) and looked out the window

hey joey! she said to a man who was around 19 or 21 come throught the door.

hi Patricia! he said joyfully

i didn't give you permission to call me that! you call me patty! she yelled but joey ignored her

joey grab sasha's hands and said

Mafuyu my darling! let's go to the city and see a movie or to a hotel!

sorry but i don't think eather of us are your type! sasha said with a annoyed look on his face

wha! who are you! joey yelled picking up patty and usin her as a shield.

patti's father and you are? sasha asked

he's my classmate joey patty being held up

this guys your father! this guys your classmate! joey and sasha said at the same time

yes...hey joe you use to go to the same as mom before i was right? patti asked

well no i was janitor's son why? joey asked

do know why she doesn't live city anymore? patty asked

that's the only one of sasha's qestions mafuyu didn't answer so he was very curious about that too.  
-

next time sasha and patty learn why mafuyu left


End file.
